Rare Mammott
Description The Rare Mammott is similar to the original Mammott. Its fur is blue with white stripes on its arms. It has two small gray horns on its head, and its eyes are now lime green. The Rare Mammott retains the original Mammott's hands and feet. Song Audio sample: The Rare Mammott's contribution to an island's song is a deep, rumbly bass vocal line that goes "bum" or "heyyooo" (Air Island Song). When the Mammott sings its first part of the Plant Island song, it sings the word "hum" before the word "bum". Breeding Any pair of three-element monsters, as long as they both have the Cold element, can potentially breed a Rare Mammott. The Rare Mammott may be produced by combining the following monsters on islands where both can be found: * Bowgart * Clamble * Congle * T-Rox * PomPom * Thumpies In addition to this list, it's possible to breed one on Shugabush Island using a regular Mammott and Shugabush. However, it may be easier to breed a second Rare Mammott on a different island and teleport it to Shugabush Island (after feeding it to Level 15). This is because the Shugarock could be made in Shugabush Island, and Shugarocks take a very long time to push through the Breeding Structure and the Nursery. Just as the Mammott + Shugabush combination in Shugabush Island is not the best solution, it is not advised to breed a Clamble and Bowgart on Plant Island since it is the same combination as a Shugabush, which takes a very long time to get through the Breeding Structure and the Nursery. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute. The food per level is the same for all single element monsters and can be found in this article. Likes Mammott.png|Mammott|link=Mammott|linktext=Mammott Potbelly.png|Potbelly|link=Potbelly|linktext=Potbelly Noggin.png|Noggin|link=Noggin|linktext=Noggin Toe Jammer.png|Toe Jammer|link=Toe Jammer|linktext=Toe Jammer Tweedle.png|Tweedle|link=Tweedle|linktext=Tweedle PomPom.png|PomPom|link=PomPom|linktext=PomPom Deedge.png|Deedge|link=Deedge|linktext=Deedge Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25% (in other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%). The Rare Mammot has a different style of likes from the other monsters. Decorations have no effect on it; it likes only other monsters. The monsters listed below are liked on every island that they can live on: *Mammott *Potbelly *Noggin *Toe Jammer *Tweedle The monsters listed below are only liked on Shugabush Island. *PomPom *Deedge See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing your island by strategy are number of beds for the monster, rate of income per bed, max income per bed, and time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: Special Occasions Halloween For the Halloween Season of 2015, the Rare Mammott joined its common counterpart in painting itself to look like a skeleton. However, to make itself stand out more, it also gave itself an eerie green tint. Repeated for 25th October 2016. Name Origin The name "Mammott" may come from the already extinct Mammoth, because of the furry coats and affinity to cold that both the monster and the ancient creature have. Notes * The Rare Mammott is the first single element rare to be released. * On Plant Island the breeding combination is the same as the Shugabush. * During the first few days of its release, its maximum income was relatively close to the amount of the Mammott. A few days later, the Level 1 maximum income raised from 37 to 240 coins. * Some of rare mammott's possible names are references to Star Wars: Hawth (Planet Hoth,) Layuh (Princess/General Leia,) Shkywok (Luke/Anakin Skywalker,) Solo (Han Solo,) Tonton (tauntaun,) and Wompuh (wompa.) **It is also worth mentioning that the regular Mammott has the possible name "Chewy," which could be a reference to Chewbacca. Category:Plant Island Category:Rare Monsters Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Cold Category:Cold Island Category:Air Island Category:Earth Island Category:Gold Island Category:Shugabush Island Category:Mirror Islands